With the development of display technology, requirements for display effects of display apparatuses are gradually increased. When a moving image is displayed on a display apparatus, a flicker phenomenon that occurs when a first frame of image and a second frame of image partly overlap with each other has a great influence on the display effects, which thus has always been a hot research spot for those skilled in the art.